tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
|-| Warrior= Warrior (real name Yemon Himura) was a BLK Soldier TF2 Freak created by YouTube user SarisKhan. His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INPFOECePfc&hd=1 Bleach OST - La Distancia Para Un Duelo]. Origin Some time before the start of The Demon Slayers, Warrior was sent on a mission alongside his friend and partner Mender to retrieve a control point containing a Bombinomicon on Sawmill. Halfway through the mission, Warrior made the fatal mistake of going alone when he got carried away in the slaughter of a local group of Disciples. To his misfortune, he suddenly encountered Nightmare Medic. He tried to confront the demonic Medic but was quickly overpowered and killed. Mender later found Warrior's bloodied corpse and mourned his death. The image of Warrior was later used by Slender Mann to psychologically weaken Reaper after he investigated a series of mysterious deaths a little too closely. The experience left the Demon Slayer physically and mentally exhausted, traumatised by what he had seen. Appearance and Personality Warrior was a BLK Soldier wearing a RED Hero's Hachimaki. He did not carry any grenades on his belt. Warrior was a brave and committed trooper who, while not exactly obedient, undertook his missions with a great dose of zeal. Energetic and trigger-happy, he thoroughly enjoyed combat. He was relentless toward his enemies and attacked them without hesitation. This particularly gung-ho attitude later cost him his life. Warrior was a team player who got along well with his comrades, often working efficiently with Mender despite the obvious differences in their personalities. After he died, Slender Mann used Warrior's image to psychologically attack Reaper, Warrior's superior officer, knowing that his sensitivity over the death of his fellow Demon Slayer would weaken him. Powers and Abilities A very proficient sword-fighter, Warrior preferred to wield his Zanpakutō one-handed with considerable aptitude. He was able to achieve clean cuts in the heat of battle with little to no effort. Due to his Shikai form, Warrior trained his accuracy with ranged weapons to an expert level. He virtually never missed his shots and was often able to pin-point vital organs and spots in spite of his tendency to indulge into rapid fire bursts. As a well-trained Demon Slayer, Warrior was physically superior to normal humans in all regards. This superiority was also caused partially by the fact that his body was a type of "hard light" projection. Warrior's enhanced physical strength allowed him to effectively wield a nodachi one-handed and bifurcate many of his opponents with apparent ease. He was quite tough, fast and agile, and did not seem to become winded after defeating multiple lesser opponents. For the purpose of closing distance in the blink of an eye Warrior was capable of moving in rapid bursts of high speed. As a high-ranked Seated Officer and an adept fighter, Warrior possessed a high amount of spiritual energy to power his abilities. It was red in colour. Zanpakutō Warrior's Zanpakutō was called "Spirit Gun". Normally, it appeared as a Japanese longsword with an oval hand guard and a dark grey hilt. The release command was "Charge!". Upon activation the Zanpakutō morphed into its Shikai, a "released state" taking the form of a black-and-gold steampunk pistol. Warrior could fire bullets of spiritual energy of varying power in quick succession. If the need arose he might have charged the shot for a while in order to fire a projectile strong enough to cause a sizeable explosion. Faults and Weaknesses *His physical fitness was mediocre for a TF2 Freak. *Whereas vulnerable to ranged opponents in his normal state, he was susceptible to very fast/elusive melee fighters whilst using Shikai. *Even though quite strong, he lacked the firepower necessary to deal with high-rank TF2 Monsters. Trivia *Warrior's creator had been considering his concept and story ever since Shirosaki97 appointed Mender as the 3rd Seat Officer and Spanner as the 5th Seat Officer of their team, leaving the 4th Seat vacant. *His custom model can be downloaded here. *Warrior embodies the Posthumous Character trope and as such, despite being killed prior to the events of the Demon Slayers series, he still has some impact on its plot. *His theme song title translates to The Distance to a Duel. Notable Videos ''The Demon Slayers *Warrior'' (Flashback) *''SpectatⓍr'' (Illusion) |-| Avatar= Avatar is a BLK Soldier TF2 Freak and a twisted reincarnation of Warrior. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. His theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1d5gX5E3M6o Silent Hill OST - Alive]. Appearance Avatar is a BLK Soldier who wears Supernatural Stalker and Shogun's Shoulder Guard. He does not carry any grenades on his belt. He habitually carries his katana in his right hand. Origin One fateful day Warrior and Mender engaged a group of Disciples who were performing a dark ritual on Sawmill. Warrior promptly got carried away during the battle and separated from his comrade. Soon afterward he encountered Nightmare Medic. Warrior fought to the best of his ability but proved to be no match for the powerful demon. Mortally wounded, he was left to die. Mender had arrived at the scene moments before Warrior's body faded away. Unbeknownst to anyone, Slender Mann had been observing the events unfold for the whole time. When he sensed Warrior's imminent death the wraith intercepted and absorbed the departing soul of the Demon Slayer into himself. He was later able to use his image to torment Warrior's superior officer, Reaper, during an encounter months later. Ultimately, Slender Mann decided to revive Warrior as his servant and proxy. Using remnants of the Demon Slayer's soul and his vast spiritual power he created the malevolent entity known as Avatar. Personality and Behaviour Remnants of Warrior's personality remain recognisable in Avatar's demeanour, although twisted in an uncanny manner. He is impulsive, ruthless and violent. His fighting style is vicious and unforgiving. He slaughters his enemies with no hesitation. However, rather than finish them off quickly he prefers to gradually wear them down with aggravating injuries. Even though rather taciturn, he tends to taunt his opponents every now and then and is prone to fits of maniacal laughter. Avatar treats his former comrades with peculiar ambivalence; whilst overtly hostile, he does seem to acknowledge their former ties and apparently wishes they "joined" him, whether they want it or not. Normally, he acts as Slender Mann's proxy. However, his bygone loyalty to the Demon Slayers was mangled into a dark fixation and as such he might stray from his general mission in order to confront them specifically. Powers and Abilities Avatar is a proficient sword-fighter. He prefers to wield his katana one-handed and does so with considerable aptitude. He can perform strong and precise attacks with natural ease. Furthermore, he is also a skilled marksman. Due to the form of his Shikai he trained to achieve respectable accuracy. In spite of his tendency to act on impulse instances of him missing a shot are virtually unheard of. More than that, he is capable of pin-pointing vital spots to increase damage. Avatar's body is a form of intricate "hard light" projection. In consequence, he displays enhanced fitness. He may easily bifurcate many of his opponents with one-handed swings of his sword and perform crippling physical strikes. He is quite tough, fast and agile. He is capable of moving in short bursts of substantially increased speed. In addition, he can continue fighting for a long period of time. Slender Mann unlocked Warrior's latent potential when reviving him. As a result, Avatar boasts a very high amount of spiritual energy. Emanations of his energy have a scarlet hue. Zanpakutō Avatar continues to wield his original Zanpakutō, the "Spirit Gun". Normally, it appears as a Japanese longsword with an oval hand guard and a dark grey hilt. Notably, he no longer requires to utter a verbal command to release its Shikai state, similarly to Reaper. Upon release the weapon assumes the form of a black-and-gold steampunk pistol. Spirit Gun may fire spiritual energy projectiles. Depending on the situation, Avatar may fire several regular projectiles in quick succession or charge a more powerful attack. Full-power blast can cause a powerful explosion. Faults and Weaknesses *Avatar's physical fitness is average for a TF2 Freak. *With his Zanpakutō in the default state he lacks means of ranged combat and needs to pursue his opponents. *Avatar is significantly more impulsive and single-minded than Warrior used to be. Trivia *Warrior's creator had been long considering a way to bring the deceased Demon Slayer back in a dark, twisted way, a process which culminated in the conception of Avatar. *Avatar references Proxies, mind-controlled humans who serve the purposes of the Slender Man in several stories which feature the character. Notable Videos ''The Demon Slayers *Lurker'' (Cameo) *''Enemy'' Category:Blade Users Category:BLK Team Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Freak Hunters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gunners Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Multi-moded Category:Near-normal Category:Soldiers Category:Spiritual